Learning of Him
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Sequal to Mystery Surrounding Him. Morgan discovers Reid started dating again. However, Reid left out the detail that he's been with Hotch, their boss, for over a year now. When Morgan learns Reid's boyfriend's identity, his big brother drive kicks in and he confronts them... at a very inoppurtune moment on their date night. Rated M for a reason.


**As promised. The momentous story!**

**Sorta one shotty, without the usual oneshot plot. The point is it's one chaptered.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Morgan slammed his finger on the enter with a triumph-filled "AHA!"

Reid looked up at the older agent with a faint smile. "Did you finish your report?" He asked, knowing well that Morgan had.

"Yup, which means I'm free." Morgan scrambled over his desk. He cut off his computer and cleared away the clutter of notes and food wrappers. "Prentiss wanted to head to the bar to celebrate your return. You're coming right?"

"Um." Reid flushed. He fiddled with his sleeves. "I can't. I, uh, have a date tonight."

"What?"

"I have a date tonight," Reid repeated slowly, his cheeks reddening deeper.

"Well, well," Morgan said brightly. His smile spread wider across his face as he stood and rounded their desks to clasp Reid's shoulders. "Moving on? Who's this new guy? He treats you well, right?"

Reid smiled wider when he heard the undertones of a threat in Morgan's voice. His grin faltered when he realized Morgan was unaware who in fact he wanted to threatened. "He treats me very well. He's very wonderful, and sweet, and protective." Reid reported dutifully. His heart fluttered in his chest with excitement when he caught sight of the time on a nearby clock. "And I'll be late."

"I want to meet him and give him my seal of approval before you move any further," Morgan stated firmly, holding Reid in place in his chair.

"Right," Reid bit his lip. He hadn't made love with his boyfriend, but they had basically moved in together. "I'll make sure you two meet."

"Good."

* * *

The clash of billiards echoed over the sports bar. The soft static of a game played over the TV. Prentiss brought her cue back to her side and smirked. Two balls had fallen in, but the last shot got her nothing. "Beat that," Prentiss said triumphantly.

JJ laughed and aimed at a red one. She struck it which struck a green one, sinking them both in different pockets. She smiled and aimed for a purple one. Thunk. She looked up at Prentiss and shrugged. "You asked for it."

Prentiss glared. Morgan appeared with three tankards and set them on the nearby table. "Alright, don't make me break you two up," Morgan said jokingly as he handed out the drinks. He smiled wider. "Never mind, I could make money off tickets. Go ahead and fight."

They both sneered and took their respective drinks and sipped. Morgan raised his own to his lips and set it down, taking a seat. "I play winner."

JJ smiled. "Alright."

Prentiss and JJ continued, ending with JJ's win and accepting Morgan's challenge. He started. After striking three shots he handed it off with, "did you know that Reid was dating again."

JJ glanced at Prentiss and took her turn. "Well, I had heard he was," she said. She made two shots, only able to gain one point off the first. "Did you just find out?"

"I asked him to join us, but he said he had a date tonight," Morgan reported, leaning over the pool table to aim. Prentiss sat opposite him and smiled wide. "What?"

"I'm just glad he's getting back out there. He deserves some happiness. Th-." She stopped and casually took a sip of beer.

"What?" Morgan asked looking up after his strike.

"Hmm?" Prentiss looked confused. "Oh, I was just going to say the time had come for him to be happy." She smiled and looked at her drink.

"True," JJ said softly. "I hate seeing Spence upset."

"Think we all do," Morgan said with a sigh. He missed. However, he stood and looked thoughtfully at the wall passed Prentiss's head. He leaned on the cue stick. "I wonder who he's seeing now. Either of you met him?"

"No," JJ said. "Well, at least I haven't met anyone new."

"Yea," Prentiss added. She stood and stretched. "Are you going to hog that stick or can we keep playing?" She asked playfully. "I want to reclaim my title before the night's over."

* * *

Hotch slipped his fingers against Reid's. The younger man looked up at him as Hotch pocketed the tickets. He smiled and laced his fingers with Hotch's and held his hand. "I'm really excited," he said quietly, his voice swelled with anticipation.

"You've been looking forward to this movie, haven't you?" Hotch chuckled. He pulled Reid with him down the corridor and let him bring himself closer to him.

"Yes, plus I've been really wanting to have a date night," Reid said, his cheeks rising in color.

"Me too," Hotch pressed a kiss to Reid's temple as they walked into the theatre together. "Especially with you."

Reid blushed redder and smiled up at him. They found seats near the back, but not too far up. Reid's favorite. Hotch released his hand to put his arm around Reid's shoulders. He pulled him in closer and smiled. "I warn you now, I might start being a little wicked," Hotch said teasingly.

"Really?" Reid asked, biting his lip as he tried, but failed, to hide his smile "Do date nights bring out your naughty side?"

"They might," Hotch whispered, leaning in and planting a kiss on Reid's neck just beneath his ear. "Only with you, though," he added with another kiss a little lower.

"Well then, I don't mind," Reid said, sliding his arms around Hotch's waist. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and kissed his neck back. Hotch chuckled. "But you won't get away with it."

Hotch bit his lip and pressed his hand over his mouth trying to keep his laughter down as the lights went off.

* * *

Morgan bid JJ and Prentiss farewell and walked off in the opposite direction. In the distance he eyed the metro station that would take him home. He walked by a movie theatre known for playing Indy films. He glanced over the posters advertising the movies for the month. Nothing caught his eye.

Up ahead was a little diner, well kept and critically acclaimed. Morgan always knew it because it was Reid's favorite place to eat when they all had the time off. People mingled in and out and one couple came out of it and moved to the curb. In the street, cabs moved back and forth like bees entering and leaving the hive.

Morgan took in the broader shoulders of the two that just left. They held hands, but he could tell they were both men. One was slighter than the other broader shouldered male. They both were tall and gave Morgan a sense of déjà vu. The slender man hooked his arm with his lover as he raised his hand to motion for a cab. Morgan kept walking.

"Aaron, stop!" One giggled. The voice sent a shock of recognition through Morgan and forced him to freeze. "That tickles."

Morgan turned slowly to see the other man, with shorter, darker hair, was bent around his lover, face turned away and into his lover's neck. The man, Reid of all people, clung to his sleeves with a smile on his lips. Morgan's eyes widened when he saw that it was indeed Reid with his date kissing his neck. "R-."

His lover, the mysterious Mr. X, raised one arm back and pulled away. His back turned from the light caused shadows to hide his face. Morgan took a step closer, but a cab rolled up. The other man walked forward and opened the door for Reid who smiled at him. Morgan felt his older-brother-reaction soothe when he saw the happiness swelling his expression. Something he hadn't seen in so long.

"Your chariot," Mr. X murmured, stepping back.

Fury raced through Morgan. The light caught the other man's face as he stepped back to allow Reid passage. The face was one he knew as well as he knew Reid's. The man was also one far to old for a twenty-nine year old.

Aaron Hotchner.

Their boss.

Before Morgan could yank Hotch away from his surrogate little brother, the cab door shut, closing him away. The yellow car drove off. Morgan felt sick, realizing where it was headed.

* * *

Reid gasped at the feel of warm lips on his bare neck. His back hit the door and he closed his eyes. He felt strong, confident arms wrap around him and pull him into a firm chest. One he found security in. He responded by pulling his head back enough to break away from the searching lips. He pushed forward and met those warm lips. A hot tongue slid into his mouth. He submitted. He was more than willing to.

His lover, his wonderful lover, had other thoughts. "Are you sure you want to?" Aaron whispered, his voice thick with lust and need yet worry flashed in his dark eyes "You don't owe me anything-."

"I know," Reid whispered, his voice broken by soft pants. "Just kiss me, please."

Hotch responded by doing so. Gladly. He pulled and pressed him tightly into his chest, clinging to his Reid. He claimed his mouth, dominating inside and out. Reid moaned and returned the passion and affection, his arms wrapped tightly around Hotch. His long fingers tangled in Hotch's dark, short hair. They pulled away and Hotch took Reid's hands and led him down the hall. Reid smiled at him. They tasted each other in their own mouths. Their's trousers and jeans tighter than when they had first dressed for their date.

"I love you." Reid squeezed Hotch's hand as he whispered.

Their eyes locked. Their pupils dilated. Glazed over. Hotch smiled softly and brought Reid's hands to his lips and kissed the knuckles beneath smooth skin. "I love you, too."

They entered their bedroom. Hotch again wrapped his arm securely around his Reid and kissed him. Their tongues tangled and tasted again and the moved towards the bed. Reid smiled in the kiss and clawed into Hotch's shirt, pulling away to bring his over kissed lips to press into the skin on Hotch's neck. Hotch moaned and gripped Reid's arms tightly. Reid pressed his thin hips to Hotch's. The older man gripped Reid's waist and grinded their groins together. Both men gasped at the feel of the other's hard need.

Hotch fell back into the bed. Reid climbed on top of him, kissing and biting the skin on his neck. He unbuttoned Hotch's shirt and worked on the skin on his shoulders and chest. Hotch moaned and tangled his fingers in Reid's chestnut locks pushing his face closer. "Reid, please."

Reid sat back and smiled at him. Hotch smiled and flipped them over, straddling Reid. The younger man smiled up at him and lifted his arms over his head. Hotch smiled and pushed the navy knitted obstacle up Reid's torso and kissed his flat stomach. Reid mewed and pushed his hips against Hotch's. "That feels good."

"Good," Hotch bit the skin and sucked it, marking Reid. As his. Only his. He moved up and made another mark a little higher, pushing Reid's sweater further up. Pale skin stretched out before him. Warm, flawless skin stretched over a lovely slender frame. He looked up at the bright brown eyes, darkened by dilated pupils looking at him. He leaned up and claimed his lips again.

Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch's shoulders letting him nip and lick his mouth. He rolled his body against Hotch's. Both men moaned. They pulled away and Hotch removed Reid's sweater. A halo of static hair raised over Reid's head. Hotch smiled and patted it down. Reid smiled and kissed him. He moved and finished unbuttoning Hotch's shirt and pushed it off. Torso's finally released to the cool air, they rolled onto their sides.

Hands searched and caressed. Before they had been rushing. Hotch pressing Reid to the door, wanting nothing more than for them to be wrapped around each other as he pounded him into the wood. Now, it was tender. They had all the time in the world. Reid was his and he was Reid's.

He ran his hands over Reid's chest. Their were remnants of scars and bruises. Nothing that marred Reid's beauty. Only made him more beautiful and showed he was strong. Reid looked up at him and cupped his face. Their eyes locked. Hotch saw love and wonder looking up at him. He smiled tenderly and pulled Reid back into his arms to kiss him and claim him and love him.

Reid pulled away and slid his hands down Hotch's chest and over his stomach and around to the small of his back. Silence enveloped them, but it was warm. Warm and sweet. Hotch held him close and kissed his neck. Reid moaned softly. Hotch's palms brushed over Reid's flushed skin as he moved down. He felt the corduroy and slid his hands to the front and unbuttoned the pants. The zipper sounded louder than he thought possible. Their eyes locked against and Reid mimicked the motion. Again the zipper was unbelievable loud.

Their pants joined their discarded shirts and they kissed and nipped and claimed again. Their bodies heaved against one another, skin against skin. Their briefs were the last obstacle keeping them from being flushed against each other, but the heat of their erections was more than Hotch could take. He began fantasizing Reid pinned beneath him as he pounded into his hot body.

He felt long slender fingers against his pelvis beneath the elastic band. "C-Can I try something?" Reid asked, his big eyes looking up at Hotch with lust and questioning.

"Sure."

Reid smiled and slid away Hotch's underwear and slithered down his body. Hotch felt his young lover's body slide against his throbbing, leaking cock and moaned. Reid kissed his lover's stomach. The inside of his hip. Hotch breathed and closed his eyes. It had been so long since he had any sort of contact near his shaft he was ready to release himself with just those slight touches.

Reid's fingertips stroked his upper thigh, just near the dark curls that cradled his shaft. A slippery tongue slid over the head of his cock. He gasped and looked down in time to watch Reid wrap his hot, wet mouth over his erection. Hotch's back arched as he moaned. "Oh, God!"

Vibrations shot through his shaft. He moaned louder. Reid hummed again and smiled around his mouthful as Hotch moaned again. His head bobbed back and fourth as his mouth slipped over the smooth skin. He sucked and moved closer, engulfing more of the silky steel flesh.

Soft fingers caressed his sack. "Spencer-." Hotch's voice was strained. He was so close. "I'm-"

Reid hummed against and slid his mouth further around, taking in all the thick, long shaft. Hotch gripped the sheets, resisting the urge to grip his lover's hair and thrust his member in and out of the willing mouth. Reid gripped his sack and squeezer. Hotch's eyes rolled in the back of his head. His body shuddered and he shot hot seed into Reid's mouth.

When he had his fill, Reid pulled back. Cum trickled down from the corner of his mouth. He swallowed and rested his head against Hotch's stomach, listening to his pants.

"God, Spencer," Hotch slid his fingers into Reid's hair and brushed the locks. "That was amazing."

Reid smiled and buried his face into the warm skin. His hard cock pressed into Hotch's leg, but he refrained from humping it. He felt Hotch's flaccid member on his chest, but didn't move. "Good."

Hotch slid down and met Reid's face. He licked the cum that was just beginning to dry and slid his tongue into Reid's mouth. Reid's fingers slid into his short hair and pressed his body into his lover's. Hotch could feel Reid's straining cock in his brief's and reached down, palming it. Reid gasped. Hotch felt his erection twitch and smiled.

"A-Aaron," Reid whispered looking up into his eyes. He pulled back and bent close to suck Hotch's nipple. Hotch gasped feeling the hot mouth on his sensitive nub. He moaned and gripped Reid's hair. The young man nipped it. Hotch gasped and thrust his hips against Reid's. He was hard already.

"Can I enter you?"

"Yes, Aaron please!" Reid begged before reaching up and claiming his mouth.

Hotch pulled away only long enough to remove Reid's underwear. The finaly obstacle to having his Reid completely bare. Hotch reclaimed his lover's lips thinking, yes, Reid was completely naked in his bed. His shaft twitched and he found himself hard and ready to go just at the thought.

Their bare naked body's slid against one another as their tongue's licked one another. Hotch rolled them over again and pinned Reid's flushed body beneath his. Heat melded them together. Sweat had slicked their skin awhile ago, but now he could feel the moisture. He moaned at thoughts whirling in his head. Reid pulled away and looked up at him. "D-Do you have any lubricant?"

"I have something." Hotch's voice was broken by heady pants. He kissed Reid's neck and marked it again.

"Condoms?"

"Why would we need condom's?" Hotch asked pulling back. His brow's furrowed in confusion. "We're both clean."

"I-I know, but… I just thought… I-." Reid flushed redder. Hotch tried not to smile, finding it hard to believe the level of red he had gotten Reid to blush that night. His urge to grin disappeared when he saw the fear and worry in Reid's eyes.

Hotch realized what he was worried about.

He kissed Reid tenderly. "I just want to feel you, Spencer," he whispered. He kissed Reid again. His lips. Face. Jaw. He moved down to his neck. "Want to feel all of you. You're wonderful."

Reid smiled weakly and clung to him, kissing him. Hotch smiled and pulled back and stood. "I'll be back."

"Hurry."

Hotch smiled and went into the bathroom. He could feel Reid's gaze watching him as he moved around the room with nothing on. He felt himself go harder at the thought of those lust filled brown eyes watching him. Hotch returned with a bottle of soap and stopped.

He always knew Reid was thin, but never knew how beautiful it could be. Reid laid in his bed, still on his back. No excess fat could be found. Faint lines of muscles could be seen. Nothing elaborate, but enough to give him strength to run after a criminal or hold his gun despite recoil. His limbs were long. His arms were resting over his head. One leg was bent, raised the other flat. He gave Hotch full access to his naked body. Hotch glanced at Reid's hard, leaking shaft and looked up into Reid's face. Their eyes locked. "Is something wrong?" Reid asked quietly.

"No," Hotch moved towards the bed and let his eyes move over Reid's body. "Everything's perfect."

Reid smiled and reached for him. Hotch reclaimed his position on top of him and claimed his lips. Reid mewed and took the soap from Hotch. The pulled apart and Reid smiled. Hotch smiled back when he saw the mixture of mischief and shyness. Reid squirted a palm full and reached down and took Hotch's cock. Hotch moaned as the cool, slippery halds wraped around his shaft and slicked it up. Reid pulled his hands away and wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist. "I'm ready."

Hotch kissed Reid and reached for his cock. He directed it into Reid's entrance. Both men gasped. Reid's back arched off the bed. Hotch moaned as he slid himself deeper into Reid's tight body. Heat encased his erection and he felt Reid clench and un clench around him. Reid moaned. "Oh, Aaron!" He gasped. "D-Don't stop."

Hotch slid deeper until he was full sheathed in Reid's heat. They both moaned an gasped. Pants filled the air and their eyes locked. Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch's shoulders and kissed him. Hotch returned it. He slid out and thrust deeper inside. Reid gasped. "Oh, Aaron.'

Hotch thrust hard and fast into Reid. The young man gasped and moaned and cried out his name. Hotch felt their bodies brush against one another. His hard cock was clench inside Reid. They drew closer. He could feel his climax, heat pooling at his stomach. Reid trembled and clung tighter to him crying out.

A knock on the front door made them freeze. Reid whimpered. "Ignore it." He pleaded pushing himself onto Hotch's cock. "Please. Need you."

Hotch panted and wanted to do nothing than keep going. He decided to listen to Reid and picked the pace up. They reached their climaxes again. The edge was in sight. Reid was trembling around his cock again. He felt the heat burn in his lower stomach. Hotch gasped and Reid clawed into his back. "A-Aaron!" He cried out, his back arched high off the bed. Hotch moaned at the clenches and trembles. He spilled his seed into Reid's body as Reid's hot cum splashed onto his torso.

They barely fell from euphoria when the knock came again, louder and more insistent. Reid whimpered, but clung to Hotch's burying his face into his shoulder. Hotch growled softly. He wrapped his arms around Reid and decided whoever was at the door could take a flying leap off something. Reid mewed and buried himself in Hotch's chest. He closed his eyes and their breathed against one another.

They barely caught their breath when he knocks came in sharp bangs. A shout sounded. Hotch was too spent and pleased to translate the muffled words. He kissed Reid's hair and Reid kissed his chest. "I love you." Hotch murmured, rubbing Reid's back.

"I love you too." Reid whispered, wrapping his arms around Hotch's waist. The bangs came again and he sighed. "I hate whoever that is."

"I do too." Hotch sighed and pulled away. He gingerly removed his flaccid member from Reid's body the boy mewed and felt come trail out of him. "You're so sexy." Hotch murmured. He kissed Reid. "I'll be right back."

"Just ignore them." Reid sat up and looked at him sadly. "I wanna snuggle."

"I'll just slam the door in their face," Hotch promised as he pulled on his robe. He leaned over the bed and kissed Reid lovingly. "Then I'll be back and we can cuddle as much as you want."

"Okay," Reid smiled and laid back in the bed. "I'll be waiting."

Hotch looked at Reid's naked body and tried to ignore the urge to start another bout of love making. He turned and moved back down the hall. The bangs came louder.

"If you don't open this door I'll break it down!" Hotch's brows furrowed as he recognized Morgan's voice. The anger was clear and he paused.

He slowly reached or the door handle. "Morgan, what are you doing here? It's ten at night."

"Open this damn door."

Hotch opened the door. Once it was wide enough to allow, Morgan's fist rushed in and slammed into his face. He fell backwards and hit the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" They both shouted at each other.

"Aaron?" Reid's voice made Hotch scramble to his feet.

"I knew it!" Morgan shouted. "You sick bastard!"

Reid appeared in his own robe and hurried to Hotch's side. The older man held his nose. Ried looked at Morgan shocked. "What did you do?" He asked the infuriated agent.

"How dare you take advantage of Reid." Morgan growled ignoring the presence of the man in question. "He's almost half your age! He's been through hell he doesn't need you causing crap for him too."

Hotch tensed beneath Reid's hands, but before he could retort, Reid snapped. "Shut up!" Reid shouted. The other two men froze and looked at him. "He's not taking advantage of me! He's only a few years older than me and I can take care of myself! I love him, Morgan. He loves me. That's all that matters. You can leave now."

Morgan stared at Reid like he had never seen something like him. Reid glared at him and Hotch bit his tongue. He thought the boy looked adorable, but that thought was not appropriate at the moment. Morgan glanced at him and turned to looked back at Reid. "Reid you don't have to protect hi-."

"Go away!" Reid snapped. "I'm not protecting him. We're together because we both want to be. If you can't accept that, then fine, but it's our business. No one else's."

"Right," Morgan stared at Reid and looked at Hotch. "Sorry." He mumbled and turned to leave. Hotch shut the door and locked it.

Hotch looked at Reid and saw he was breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. Reid hugged him back and growled softly. "Jerk." He grumbled and buried his face in Hotch's shoulder.

"That was some show Spencer." Hotch said affectionately. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would send Morgan running."

"He interrupted our night together," Reid stated, glaring at the door. He looked up at Hotch and pulled him into the kitchen. He grabbed a paper towel and handed it to him. "And punched you in the face."

"I'm alright," Hotch stated as he placed the towel over his nose. He wrapped his other arm around Reid's waste and kissed his hair.

"Why does everyone think you're too old?" Reid asked. "My mom said the same thing. You're only in your thirties."

Hotch laughed out loud. "You're just being sweet."

"Well, I mean, you don't look all that old and you can run after a criminal like Morgan and the rest. I mean, I'd understand if you were Rossi. He's old." Reid covered his lips, but Hotch laughed. "I mean, you always look stern and weary, but that comes with the job I guess. We see things no one should. It hasn't aged you all that much though."

Hotch kissed Reid's hair. "You're sweet, Spencer."

"Morgan still had no right to be an asshole." Reid mumbled. He sighed and leaned his head on Hotch's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Learning of Him- End**

**This was rather... hard... to write for me. Lol. Luckily my husband was more than willing to assuage.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
